AirClan
AirClan is one of the five warrior Clans, living in a part of the Clan Territories that is a large moor. Their founding leader, Airstar, got his name for his slimness and nimbleness. AirClan is named after him. CLAN CHARACTER AirClan cats are described as snappish and determined. They are best at catching rabbits and hares. They run as fast as the wind, but have difficulty camouflaging due to the lack of vegetation in their territory. AirClan cats are usually very aggressive when defending their territory, but will accept an outsider looking to join if they prove themselves. TERRITORY AirClan's territory is bordered by ForestClan on one side and EarthClan on the other. It has barely no trees and consists of bushes and other short vegetation. For this reason, it's usually very windy in there. They also share a part of the Sharpgorge with EarthClan. AirClan Territory * Gusty Plains - Current AirClan camp. Windy moorland clearing surrounded by bushes. * Sharpgorge - One of AirClan's borders, shared with EarthClan. A gorge with enormous claw-shaped rocks sprouting everywhere at different angles. Hawks, eagles and falcons habit on the other side of the gorge. Other Landmarks * [[Verdant Glade|'Verdant Glade']] - Current ForestClan camp. * Rough Hollow - Current EarthClan camp. * Twolegplace - One of AirClan's borders. Apprentices from EarthClan, AirClan and ForestClan sometimes venture there as an assessment during their apprenticeship. * Sandyplace - Medium-sized beach where all Medicine Cats come to gather seaweed. CLAN HISTORY Summary Around the time Bramblestar led ThunderClan, the five Clans, ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, ShadowClan and SkyClan, completely disappeared, along with their ancestors in StarClan. In the middle of this mystery, a cat named Brock is visited by a tom named Yang in a dream. The tom tells Brock that he doesn't have much time, and that he must find five cats that live near the Twolegplace (Spire, Quake, Wave, Breeze and Forest), to train them so that they can rebuild the five Clans. Having lived near the clans before, Brock knows their ways and their beliefs, but before Brock can learn more details, Yang starts to fade away, with the last thing he told Brock being "Flames, quakes, waves, breezes and oaks must clash with a spirit of stone, so that the five ancient clans are born again.". Brock thinks of it as a prophecy, and goes on a journey to find the five prophesied cats, renaming himself Stone Spirit so that he doesn't forget the prophecy. After talking to the cats in his dreams and telling them the prophecy, he finds the cats, trains them them in the ways of a clan cat and gives them fitting Clan names (Firetrail, Earthripple, Waterwave, Airstep and Forestheart). He then tells them a prophecy he recently heard in his dreams: "After the five merge into one, one must become six, or the balance will never be restored.", and tells them they must create five clans. He also announces that he will be leaving them to go to the mountains. Once at the mountains, he receives another prophecy while dreaming: "Now that the spirit of stones has reborn the Clans, he must become the sixth, and join dear friends to create a tribe.". He remembers his old friends, Autumn, Katara, Comet and Orus, brings them together, renames them, and creates a tribe, the Tribe Of The Sharp Rocks. HISTORY OF RANKS Leaders Deputies Medicine Cats